Apparatus, such as portable communication devices (e.g. mobile cellular telephones) usually include two or more antennas which enable the apparatus to communicate on multiple radio frequency bands and/or protocols. However, since such apparatus are relatively small, the antennas are usually positioned relatively close to one another and can suffer from interference arising from electromagnetic coupling between the antennas. This may result in poor signal transmission/reception at the antennas and/or increased energy consumption by the apparatus.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.